Who Said Hermione's Life Was Perfect?
by arwenundomiel021
Summary: REPOSTED! It's the 'Golden Trio's' final year at Hogwarts. However, Hermione has a secret, that only Ginny knows. Will Hermione tell Harry and Ron, or will Ginny have to blackmail her into it? Rated T for implied rape.


Disclaimer: If someone thinks I'm JK Rowling, I will personally admit them to an insane asylum. :-) Not that that's a bad thing, but still! The song is "Perfect" by Simple Plan; it's not mine.

A/N: My first one-shot (at least, I think it will be a one-shot. If anybody wants more chapters I'll write them!) So be nice. I plan on having another story up soon, if not already.

Summary: It's finally Graduation Day for our favorite Gryffindor quartet. However, our dear Hermione is hiding something no one knows, except Ginny. Will Ron and Harry find out, or will Ginny blackmail Hermione into telling them?

**NOW...ONTO THE STORY!**

'Finally,' thought Hermione. 'Graduation Day. About time. I'm gonna miss this place. Maybe I'll get a job here. That would be nice. Yes, I think I'll apply for a job here. Maybe the nurse or Transfiguration. I like those. Madam Pomfrey mentioned she wanted to retire this year. Maybe Ginny will be a nurse, too. She liked helping. Oh, there's my alarm clock. Time to get up.'

"GET UP EVERYBODY! IT'S THE DAY!"

"Geez, Mi, how can you that loud at 5:30 in the morning? I mean, I don't think the Slytherins heard you."

"Oh, get over it, Ginny. If it wasn't for my voice, you would have been late quite a few times this year."

Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, and Brooke all got up to do their hair and make-up, which had to be perfect for graduation. They didn't even have to wear robes; they could wear actual dresses, which they were ecstatic about. Hermione's dress was a full length deep red that had slits up the side. She put on knee length black leather boots with it. She had on dark brown eye shadow which brought out her eyes. She put a layer of kohl underneath her eyes. She had deep red lipstick, which she charmed to match her dress exactly. Her hair was down with loose curls around her shoulders.

Ginny had on a turquoise dress that flared out at her waist, but was tight across the chest. She had on simple turquoise flip flops, saying she couldn't stand heels. Her eye shadow was the lightest shade of (A/N: What else?) turquoise. She wore tinted lip gloss, instead of lipstick. Ginny's hair was down with tight curls going from about halfway down her hair onwards.

Lavender and Parvati were wearing pink; Lavender's was a soft baby pink and Parvati's was a bright pink. They both had on pink eye shadow and pink lipstick. They had white sandals with a small heel and a butterfly charmed to move on the strap that goes through the toes. They both had half-up, half-down 'dos with the ponytail curled.

Brooke had on a simple black dress that she had charmed a silver belt around. Her makeup was simple, neutral colors that matched her exactly. She had silvery glitter in her hair which was twisted into a clip with a few strands hanging in her face. Her shoes were silver and black swirls, with a marble effect.

"Harry's gonna die, Ginny. You look _gorgeous_ in that dress," said Hermione.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Mi. Looking better than you did at the beginning of the years," replied Ginny.

"Yeah, well, I can move out this summer, thank Merlin."

"Why do you want to move out so bad, Mi?" asked Lavender.

"I just don't like my dad very much. Let's just leave it at that."

"Okay," replied Lavender.

"Mi, you can live with us till you find a house. Ron probably wouldn't mind very much."

"Shut it, Ginny."

"Shutting it."

Meanwhile, the boys, who look like boys **(A/N: 'Nuff said, girls! J)** are waiting impatiently for the girls.

"What's taking them so long? We've been up for, what, 20 minutes, tops. They've probably been up since six."

"Actually, 5:30, Ron," said Hermione.

All the guys were gaping at the girls, each of them having a boyfriend waiting. (Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Lavender/Seamus, Parvati/Dean, Brooke/Neville.)

"Close your mouths, boys. You're drooling," said Ginny, walking up to Harry and shutting it for him. (A/N: Power to the girls!) Come on, it's time. You can eat afterwards, Ron. There are only about 45 people this year."

"Fine, only because you'll jinx me if I don't."

"LET'S GO, WE HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET THERE AND IN OUR SEATS."

"I'm sitting next to _Malfoy_, I don't really care if I'm late. He'll probably make me trip on my face or something," complained Neville.

"Cry me a river, build me bridge, and get over it, Neville."

"Ouch. That hurt, Ginny. That cut real deep."

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Finnegan, Seamus!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"MacDougal, Morag!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Moreno, Brooke!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"Potter, Harry!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the class of 2000!"

Everybody cheered, while the entire student threw their hats up in the air. Ginny jumped on Harry and kissed him while Hermione did it to Ron, Parvati did it to Dean, Lavender did it to Seamus and Brooke did it to Neville. Then the Weasley's poured in and everybody was separated, much to the displeasure of the boys. **(A/N: Perverts! ;-)**

"Ginny, he's coming over here," whispered Hermione to Ginny.

Ginny looked up and saw Hermione's dad coming, looking pissed beyond reason. Hermione vaguely heard someone singing before she was roughly pulled away from her friends.

"Let _go_ of me! Let go, bastard!"

"You'll have to watch your language, missy, unless you want some severe punishments. You're coming home with your mother and me right _now_."

"No, I'm staying here with my friends."

Hermione and her dad were yelling at each other. The whole school was watching the fight between father and daughter. Hermione's father apparently didn't like her staying because he pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face. Hard. Hermione collapsed, crying. Ron, Harry, and Ginny came running up and Ron wrapped Hermione in a hug.

"I suggest you get your hands off my daughter, now. I didn't tell you you could touch her."

"I think I'll just ignore that, seeing as how she's crying."

Hermione whispered something only Ron could hear. He nodded, helped her up and went over to his mother. He bent down to whisper in her ear. She nodded, then cast a spell at Hermione's dad.

Hermione's dad tried to step towards her to slap her again, but found he couldn't move. Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley, smiling through her tears.

"Thanks."

Hermione then walked over to Dumbledore and asked him something. He nodded and she walked over to the stage where people could sing if they wanted to. Dumbledore cast a spell, and music was started. It was loud enough that everybody could hear it.

_(Insert Simple Plan's "Perfect" here. FF.N won't accept lyrics.)_

Hermione's fellow students were amazed, even her closet friends. Nobody knew she could sing, especially not that well. She had started crying somewhere in the middle, but hadn't faltered once. Her father looked fit to kill.

"Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley, breaking the silence. "I don't know what he did to you, but you're welcome at our house until you find your feet."

"Thank you so much," replied Hermione, walking shakily to the edge of the stage. She fell after a couple feet and only Ron's quick thinking **(A/N: Wow, Ron and quick thinking in one sentence, what's happening to the world?)** He summoned her over to him, managing to knock himself over when Hermione hit him.

"You know, Ron, if it weren't for you, I'd be on my own butt right now, instead of your stomach. Funny, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"I take it your feeling better."

"Yes."

Harry and Ginny came over and pulled Ron and Hermione up and took them off to the side to talk to Hermione.

"Show's over, move along," yelled Harry.

"Okay, Hermione, out with it. Why do you hate your dad so much?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny, trying to have her stall having to tell Ron and Harry, as she knew her dad was still out there.

"Nope, Hermione, I'm not getting you out of this. You have to tell them. It's not fair to keep this from them."

"But, he's out there."

"Well, hopefully they'll take him out."

"That's not funny. If they do that, he'll--"

"He'll what? You're going home with us, not him."

"Fine, I'll tell them." Hermione took a deep breath, and told them her tale. **(A/N: Dramatic drum role.)**

"You all know my mum died a couple summers ago, right?" The three nodded. "Well, after that my dad started drinking. A lot. He would hide his depression. Whenever he got drunk, he would come find me, take out his anger and sadness on me. He started abusing me."

"How did he abuse you?" asked Harry, seeing as he was also abused when he was younger.

"Well, how many ways can you be abused?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Ron knew she was stalling and just looked at her.

"Fine. He abused me verbally, physically, and sexually."

"You mean he bloody raped you?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded. "I'm gonna bloody kill him. You helping, Harry, Ginny?"

"Yes." "No."

"Why not, Ginny?"

"This is Hermione's fight, Ron, that's why. She has to take care of this. She doesn't need your temper. Right now, she needs your love."

Ron stared at Ginny for a minute trying to comprehend what she was saying. Then he went over to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug. Harry walked over to Ginny and put his arms around her waist from behind.

"That was bloody brilliant. You actually got through to Ron," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

Ginny sighed and leaned back, knowing Harry would hold her up.

"Yeah, well, someone had to. Hermione's the one needing love, she mentally can't get through to Ron right now. You're too thick, not as thick as Ron, but still thick."

"Thanks, Gin. That's a real confidence booster."

"Welcome. Oh, shit. Here comes Mi's dad."

Hermione's dad pushed Ron away from her, grabbed Hermione's arm and started dragging her away. They got back out to where everyone else was before Hermione got her wand out.

"_Dimitto!"_ yelled Hermione, causing her father to go flying backwards.

"You'll pay for that, missy!" yelled Mr. Granger.

"Like hell, I will. I'm so freakin' sick and tired of you using me. It's not my fault mum died. It's not my fault you get drunk. I don't want you to ever come near me again. You've given me enough scars to last anyone a life time, and not just physical ones. If you want to wallow in sadness and get drunk every night, fine! Done come to me. Now, leave. I don't want to see you again."

Mr. Granger was speechless at Hermione's outburst. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione, who was now crying, beat him to it.

"You were supposed to walk me down the aisle when I got married. Be there to hold me hand when I give birth to my kids. Did you know, I got pregnant once? No, you didn't. But guess what? _You_ killed it. Killed it, when you hit me with that lamp and knocked me down the stairs."

Most of the people watching were speechless. Ron went over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug, trying to get her to stop crying. Harry was doing to same to Ginny. Professor Dumbledore was the first to react and stunned Hermione's dad. Most of the students had just put two and two together and got four. **(A/N: Inside joke!) **They just realized what Hermione meant. Her father abused and raped her. Several people gasped, and Lavender, Parvati, and Brooke came over and hugged Hermione, crying as well. After several minutes, everybody had gotten a hold of themselves. Dumbledore had sent Mr. Granger to the dungeons, with Snape making sure he was locked in. Back on the grounds, Hermione was starting to feel bad about ruining Graduation Day so she yelled, "What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

She and Ginny conjured a giant trampoline and pool. They transfigured their clothes into bathing suits, causing several people near them to gasp.

"What?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"You have scars all over your body," said Brooke.

"Yeah, you usually get scars when you're abused," replied Hermione. "Now, let's have some fun!"

She and Ginny ran to the trampoline and started jumping. After a few seconds, they started doing flips. Ginny noticed everyone was still just standing there, so she transfigured Harry's robes into a bathing suit (smiling) and levitated him into the water, dropping him unceremoniously into it. That seemed to knock everyone out of the trance they were in. Everybody transfigured their clothes into swimsuits and started having fun.

After a couple of hours, when no one was looking, Ron and Harry dragged Hermione and Ginny, respectively, off in different directions. When they came back, both girls had gorgeous, but no huge, rings on their left fingers.

Fin

A/N: Well, there's my first one-shot. I don't beg for reviews, it's really annoying when people do that, so if you want to review, go ahead, thanks. If you don't, hope you enjoyed it, and go and read another story.


End file.
